guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mago First
Hey, er, welcome BACK to the wiki :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:45, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ty cobalt for the wb and thank you for starting my talk page. im still a wiki noob on getting my user stuff up and going.Mago First 13:52, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Heh, i am the starter of talkpages :P. Btw, please indent comments by placing one more ':' at the start than the previous comment, dunno wether you knew that and just forgot, but - yeah.-- - (Talk/ ) 18:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::kinda know about it but up until now wasnt very sure on its use. but ill make sure to use it from now on. and even if you do have a habit of starting user talk pages, still gonna say thx.Mago First 19:02, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Ha ok, i also have an odd habit of actually returning to said talkpages and making meaningless replies to any new comments, you'll get used to that ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::np its not mindless, im just slowly tricking you into revealing more of your horded wiki code secrets so i can reap the rewards. though i am getting better with some basic wiki coding, im still looking at your user box section and mauis user page at for the code that lets u show/hide large amounts of info. im trying to avoid template and user box stealing/borrowing so i have been looking at both of your pages coding to see if i could pull out just the code that made the show and hide bit. so far no luck but im keep trying. i hope to try to make some of my own stuff but mauis layout/template for her chars is way nice.Mago First 14:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) HEADER GOES GERE STUFF GOES HERE i beleive is what your after for show/hide :P (without the pre tags)-- - (Talk/ ) 13:59, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :oh, and for awhile you will need to use my userpages history for code stealing purposes :P-- - (Talk/ ) 14:14, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :::lol ty for the help. only reason im peeking through ppls talk pages and userpages looking at the coding is cause ive yet to find a decent page on wiki coding thats clear on which code lines and where to put the info.Mago First 15:15, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, thats often because code that modifies the apperance of a section is often contained within a different section, be sure to use the edit button at the top of the page for most effective code 'borrowing' :P - or just ask on their talkpage, it's all good ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:18, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC)